tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Tengaged
Tengaged has been the shittiest website on the web, Ero Guro is much more fucking better. 2008 *Before 16th May (unknown) - Casting is created. These early games contain only 10 players and the entry price was 6 T$. *16th May - The first Casting game finishes and the winner is pjTark. *The website looked like shit, and no one used it back then. 2009-2014 A lot of other things happened. You know before Tengaged became shit. 2015 Some guy named JayRoy (BB17?) was popular for 2 seconds. Some guy named Johneh was kinda relevant this year. And the gays went fucking crazy because America decided to let them marry. At the end of the year Randomize stopped giving a shit and banned all the moderators after Mod Gate. Tengaged_Moderation is now banned. 2016 2016 for Tengaged was complete shit. Multi's everywhere do to dumbasses complaining about mods, groups broke because noah_kondon figured out how to hack groups and told Matt64 how to hack groups and he told everybody, hunger broke. The duel is never gonna happen. Mods are never gonna happen. Randomize hasn't logged in for half a year. We're fucked. Dicks and Pussys were posted everywhere. And people used words like faggot and cunt all the time just because they can. Yikes 2017 As of March, ORGs (Online Reality Games, known colloquially as group games in the Tengaged community) saw a dramatic rise in popularity due to multi-users ruining the automatic games. Thanks to the popularity of VMR, hosted by @carlyjordan14 at the end of 2016, various upstart group games like UDecide and Quarantine emerged. The most notable at the beginning of 2017 was T-Vivor, a spinoff of the Survivor series on CBS. T-vivor cohosts @levonini and @Jinxh amassed a total of 70 viewers per the Google Hangouts tribal councils at its peak viewership, as well as over a hundred applications for the Voodoo Islands season. March 21, 2017 - @Allison announces the beginning of T-Brother (sp?), a new Big Brother ORG also cohosted by @SurvivorRocks, @karim, and @DJ4460. Many people criticized the similarities of T-Brother to T-Vivor, as well as the counterintuitive 18+ age minimum on a site of predominantly teenagers. The criticisms escalated into a war on the blogs page and many T-Vivor fans ran to @levonini and @Jinxh'S aid, most notably Eric Haarer aka @RightToCensor whose arguments with T-Brother cohost @DJ4460 devolved into aesthetic insults. The ceaseless drama was more likely the result of the growing tension between the T-Vivor hosts and basically every one of the hosts of T-Brother plus @jenzie, who hosted a weekly aftershow that competed better in viewership against the "official" (now axed) aftershow hosted at one point or another by @Flickgamecolin and later @greenranger8. Tension slowly rose between the T-Vivor hosts and the Kenzie Podcast Aftershow hosts, and that tension reached its boiling point in late March. March 26, 2017 - @randomize makes a surprisin confession that he is a pedophile piece of shit who needs to be thrown in acid. then our hero Penelope visits the website and saves it. 2018 Penelope’s would be year RANDOMIZE goes on the website after raping is daughter and goes on a berkzerk banning spree. Outside Links *The first ever game of Casting *The first Casting winner